


Five Days At Teufort

by Bluesunnyday



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Five Nights At Teufort, No shipping, Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesunnyday/pseuds/Bluesunnyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossover absolutely nobody was asking for comes to life! The Fazbear Gang wind up as the 9 Mercenaries! Lots and lots of bloody combat comes to life through the eyes of insane animatronics, and also a couple humans who got caught up in this! Be there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days At Teufort

Mike was still not entirely sure what the hell had happened to his life. While he was a skilled Engineer, when he had signed the contract for work as a "Combat Technician Under Severe Duress", he'd figured he'd be working with the military or something. Not as an engineer for an insane millionaire who was convinced gravel was a miracle pizza topping and had sent him and some robots to die repeatedly to get more of it.

Oh, sure, he was paid well for his time, more than he ever HAD been paid, in fact. But that still didn't soften the blow the first time a plastic robot blew him into a thin paste with a rocket launcher that looked like it had been assembled with garbage and wishes.

"FUCKING HELL!" he shouted as his body was reassembled by the Mann Co. Respawn Device (tm). The animatronic next to him, some oversized bear with a tophat, glanced at him oddly before hefting a minigun the size of Mike's head and charging back into battle. The only real solace Mike had was that he wasn't the only human in the fight. Some poor bastard named "Fritz" or something had gotten drafted into this too. Unfortunately, he was on the other team, as Mike had sadly discovered when Fritz' sentry turned him into the world's bloodiest hunk of swiss cheese.

Mike had learned by now that for the most part, he should just kill anything that was the color blue. It wasn't exactly hard either, as the Sentry helpfully provided by his employers was programmed to target anything with the particular shade of blue that the opposite team wore. Of course, he'd ALSO learned that his foes were programmed to destroy anything that wore the shade of Red he was contractually obligated to wear during all combat situations.

His teammates were an odd bunch too. All of them animatronics, and all of them seemingly incapable of communicating. Sure, they could make odd buzzing noises and mechanical screeches, but hell if Mike could understand them. Of course, he felt an intense discomfort whenever he was around them. The way they looked at him made it feel like they were fitting him for a suit... but he wasn't quite sure why that felt so ominous.  
on  
Either way, there were the usual suspects. The Heavy, the aforementioned oversized bear animatronic, the Medic, a robot that was apparently supposed to be a Chicken of some sort, the Scout, a purple rabbit who was surprisingly swift for such a big, bulky machine, and the Demoman, a... robot fox. He still wasn't quite sure how the hell those robots had been programmed to fight so well, but he wasn't going to question it. Especially after the Heavy took a rocket full in the face to protect Mike from the Soldier.

There were two other teammates who he always felt intensely uncomfortable around, even more so than the others. The Pyro, a mechanical rabbit like the Scout... except yellow and almost... rotting. It never spoke, not even to the other robots, and it went about its work with grim efficiency. All the other animatronics seemed almost... afraid of it. Then there was The Spy, an animatronic that resembled a giant puppet more than anything. It could disguise itself as any of the other animatronics, or even one of the humans if it so chose. It wore odd masks that seemed to fool the animatronics. The odd thing was, they could fool the humans too. Mike was sure that he wouldn't be fooled, until he'd felt the knife digging into his back.

Mike himself worked as the official "Engineer", with a variety of machines at his disposal. A Sentry, a stationary turret that could kill most of his foes in a few seconds, a Dispenser, which used Nanobots to heal and supply ammunition, and Teleporters, which could bring people across large distances in an instant. Mike still wasn't too sure how that worked...

Life was interesting in Teufort. And, Mike thought to himself, he better get used to it. He still had Five Nights to go...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please forgive me for this.


End file.
